The Whisperer
by FergS21
Summary: A father tries to help his daughter to move on after her mother's death. After more than a year, he then finds out that his daughter had made an unusual friend.


It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. David was in his room working on some documents, while his 8 year old daughter, Isabella, was in hers playing with her dolls. As David was about to go down stairs for a glass of water, he passed by his daughter's room. She was talking to someone, and he was afraid that it's happening again. Her door was slightly open, and he leaned in closer to listen on what his daughter was saying.

"My daddy is a great dad. He would never leave me!" She paused as if listening to a response. "Why, where's your daddy?... If you want, we can share my daddy. It would be like were sisters!... You silly! You can't have my daddy, he's mine!" she giggled. "Okay then, I'll see you next time. Take care!"

"Sweety, who are you talking too?" Isabella was waving her hands out the window and wasn't at all surprised of her dad's sudden visit.

"I was talking to Kareen, daddy. She visited me but now she's gone."

"Where did she go?"

"Back to her place, daddy."

David was again concerned about her daughter; he thought that she had stopped. He wasn't concerned about his daughter having an imaginary friend, but the fact that it might trigger her misbehaviors again.

About a year ago, Isabella's mother died, and it was a traumatic incident for her. David did his best for them both to move on and start a new life, and so they bought a new house – smaller than their previous one, but much more cozier and surrounded by other neighbors with kids. It was difficult for Isabella to make new friends, but eventually she got over it. One day, she did something odd; she introduced her imaginary friend to her father. And as all fathers would have done, he played along and pretended that he could see the invisible friend. She said she met her in her room the other night and that she helped her be friends with the other kids.

Everyday, when his daughter is in school, he go into her to clean up, and usually he would see her drawings lying on her table and floor. There are pictures where she drew her time with her father, but in some pictures, she was with someone else, a girl looking exactly like her where the only difference is that Isabella emphasized her mole on her left cheek while her doppelganger has none.

As days passed, Isabella became more stubborn; she always justifies her answer with "But Kareen said it was okay." She got into more trouble in school when she cut off her classmate's pony tail because she said that her imaginary friend isn't real. Her attitude began to change and David was advised to bring her to a child psychiatrist. The doctor told him that it was normal, that Isabella was still coping with the changes in her life especially that her mother had recently passed away. The doctor advised him to be with his daughter more and to spend more time with her and talk to her very often, and he did. Soon she began acting like she used to, kind, obedient and honest, and eventually stopped talking to her imaginary friend. But on this Saturday afternoon, it happened again.

One day, a storm hit and the power went out and David saw this as an opportunity to have some fun with his daughter. They spent the day watching the rain fall in their backyard with a cup of hot chocolate and telling stories. In the evening, David cooked Isabella's favorite: Mac and cheese with crab and bacon. After dinner they lit the fire place and laid a mattress in front of it. They roasted marshmallows and made some smores while they continue to tell stories with each other. It was a warm and comfortable experience for them both, even though the rain pound heavily outside.

It was already midnight. David was already asleep on the living room, but Isabella was up in her room. She was whispering – talking with her imaginary friend again. But their conversation became somewhat unpleasant and it turned into a whispering argument. But it didn't last long. She soon stopped. And after a while, she went down stairs and sand in front of the fire. She opened her hands into it and smiled as she warmed her small, freezing hands. She then started humming lullabies which woke David up. He scratched his eyes as it adjusted into the sudden light of the fire.

"Sweety? What are you doing? Go back to bed, it's late." he said as he tried to focus on his words.

"But daddy, Im not sleepy anymore."

"Just lie down sweety."

She tucked herself on her blankets and snugged herself beside him. David in turn held her closely in his arms.

"Good night, daddy." She whispered softly.

"Good night, Isabella." He yawned. "Go to sleep now."

"Daddy?" She grinned as she whispered softly in his ear.

David moaned in response.

"Im not Isabella."


End file.
